


The Others we came across

by TimWaynetheLoser



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimWaynetheLoser/pseuds/TimWaynetheLoser
Summary: The batfamily meets a group of interesting people.





	The Others we came across

The dirty Gotham air blew into the masked face of Dick Grayson or what he's known as Nightwing. Kneeling on the high rooftops he looked over the city with his usually serious but playful eyes. He jumped down lanung next to Robin who looked over to him and gave him a "tch" noise. Nightwing gave a light chuckle before sitting next to him.

"So little wing how's school been with Jon and Maya so far?" The younger boy had been doing well being in the same class as Jon  and Maya and seems to be getting his social skills among kids his own age are getting better.

"Well Grayson I'm enjoying being with them it makes relearning all that more bearable thats for sure. And some of teachers arent to bad." He went on with his pros of the school. Dick listening as Duke came up on the side of them in a hurry.

"Guys come on we need some help now!!" He was gasping for air as he held his side. The two got up and rushed to the yellow clad bat member and looked to see his wound. Duke hissed as Dick opened the rippes cloth some more.

"Jesus Duke this look a electric burn who did this?" He couldn't think of any of the major villans or gangs that had used volts as a weapon. Duke huffed out as Damian tended to his wound.

"They...their in a group of some sort or at least three of the four are. And they were robbing a bank and beating up some gang members of some local gangs. They were hasrassing some girls and they took matters into their own hands. Guess someone got the word out and Jason went over to see what was up" he let out a small gasp of pain as Damian tightened the bandages he gave a small apology to him.

"So how did you get involved? Did Jason call for back up?" Damian asked.

"Yeah me and me Cass went over to help and then that's when all hell broke lose. Next thing I knew I got this burn and was told to get you guys" Dick and Damian leaned him against the wall.

"Oracle tell Verena and Stephanie to come and look over Duke we got business to handle" he spoke into the ear piece.

"Got it they should be over there in a few" she replied. 

They came on the scene with a look of surprise on their faces. They were fighting against the four trouble with some difficulty. Jason was fighting a girl was in regular street clothes and a large scar on her face going from her lips to by her eye. Cass was taking on two people which wasnt usually a problem but she was getting a bit over whelmed. One was a person with fish gills on their neck and purple hair that was barely being covered by the hoodie they were wearing. 

The other was someone around Damian age maybe a few years older. This gray hair was very wavy with a yellow flower in their hair. They had on a black face mask and pulled it down to make it a ear piercing screams. They were very fluid with their body movements the purple haired one was fighting with water they seemed to pull out of nowhere. 

And there was Luke fighting the last of the four man group. She was plus size with a big afro of hair her dark skin seemed to glow in the moon light. She was wearing a black long cloth over the lower half of her face a long sheevled shirt under a shorter one. A pair of throwing knieves on each leg she seemed very comfortable using them and very skilled as well.

"Aswang watch out" someone yelled out loud before a shriek of terror ripped into the night air. The gray haired fell to the ground clutching their side. The one fighting Luke got a hard look on her face before she threw a smoke bomb in their direction and ran towards them.

The other two following suit thats when Verena and Stephanie entered the scene. Verena landed ober by the four individuals Stephanie taking the opposite side of her.

"God what happened to Aswang" she kneeled next to the black girl who had the injured one hesd in her lap as she seemed to be snitching their wound.

"Red ass over their shot them and it hit them across the belly. I swesr if something serious happens to them your fucking dead!!!" The purple haired one said.

"Selkie cool it!" Said the one with the scar. Selkue rolled their eyes and made a noise.

"Fuck you Voltage they could have died!! You know how dangerous shots can be any deeper and that wound... It wouldn't have been this clean" they lowered their voice. 

"Selkie just breath please" the one helped Aswang said.

"They can't Ahosi their pissed off now" voltage said arms folded. 

"What the hell did you want me to do? Just stand there and get our ears bleeding." He huffed.

"I know you did it by accident and you are worried I wrapped them up good and they are going to be ok. I can feel your guilt from here" she said calm.

That caught Dick's attention for a moment.

"Are you a telepathic?" He asked her.  
She shook her head and looked at him.

"No a empathy I felt his emotions and he seems very sorry for shooting. Oh by the way that smike bomb I threw will start giving some effects. Youre going to pass out in a few minutes through since some.of you have full face mask you'll be fine." She helped Aswang stand up with a arm over her shoulders. Voltage helped her with the other side of Aswang.  She smiled at the other girl as they started to walk away from the bat clan. Verena walked over to them and spoke in a low voice. 

"Well see you guys later" Selkie started to walk behind the others and back to their area. 

The others stood in amazement at the group as they walked away. Jason took off his mask very angrily as he stomped over to Verena. She looked over at him with a blanked stare. 

"Who the fuck was that you seemed really comfortable with them" he snarled.

"Their the rouge crew thats all you need to know." She repiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope you liked my fanfic a lot if the original characters. I own Ahosi  
> Aka Annika. Voltage/Elena is owned Linaisabluepancake. Selfie/Lynn drewslesabian Verena/Batgirl and the Aswang by sorryimshootposting. And verena by diyoash. Me and them are all on tumblr so check out their blogs!!


End file.
